Trip to Ember Island
by DamagedCargo
Summary: The gaang repairs Zuko's old house at Ember Island as a gift and they all go on a vacation. Pairings are: Maiko, Kataang, Sukka and teoph! REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

Vacation to Ember Island

The sun shone through the deserted Firelord's summer home. Dust clung to various bookshelves, couches and vases for flowers. It looked like one of those haunted houses you'd see on Scooby Doo.

"Wow, this place looks so, eradicated…" Zuko said sadly. Mai, next to him sighed.

"Yeah, I can't believe that this used to be the place we used to go when we were kids." Mai said in her monotone voice.

"I know. All of the memories seem to be gone. Like the dust swallowed them up."

Mai nodded and kissed him on the cheek where his scar is. "Come on, let's go. It's not really safe here." And on that note, she turned around and tripped on a broken floorboard.

Zuko smiled a little and then helped his girlfriend up.

XOXOXOXO

The following week after their visit to Ember Island, Things were very busy for the Firelord.

"Sir, while you were away….."

"Sir, you need to fill out these forms so…."

"sir, we need you to…."

Was all he heard for the entire week. But while Zuko was busy catching up on work, Mai could relax a little. "Thank God _I'm _not the Firelord." She chuckled while twirling a knife sitting underneath an apple tree. "But I guess I could give Zuko a little gift. He deserves it" She stood up and walked to her and Zuko's room. She wrote a letter to all of their friends saying the same thing. She sent the letters a little while later and then went to Zuko's Study.

"Zuko, I'm going to visit Aang and Katara tomorrow." Mai said.

"While I have to do all of this work? Fine. I don't care." Zuko said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Mai sighed. She knew he was going to be upset with her. But it was for a good cause. "I'm only visiting for a few days." And then she left.

XOXOXOXO

The following day Mai left in one of the Firelord ships. It was going to be a somewhat long journey to get to the South Pole. She stared at the ocean in deep thought. She missed Zuko. She always went places with him. But she was just visiting friends. But she loved Zuko more.

XOXOXOXO

The next morning Mai woke up shivering. "Damn why is it so freaking cold?" She asked.

"Maybe because you're at the south pole." A voice said sarcastically.

Mai knew that voice. Katara. She turned onto the other side of the bed and saw the water bending girl smiling at her.

"Katara!" Mai hopped out of bed to give her friend a hug.

"Mai! It's so nice to see you! How long has it been since the war ended?" Katara asked.

"Uh, only about a month…" Mai said in her usual monotone voice.

"Well, c'mon let's go! I have a nice coat for you so get changed and well eat some breakfast!"

"Ok."

Katara handed Mai the coat and left without another word.

After Mai got dressed she exited the ship to meet up with her friends.

"Mai!" Aang and Sokka said in unison as they went to hug their friend.

"Hey guys! Did you get my letter? I'm pretty sure I sent it to the South Pole."

"Yeah, we got it. And yes we will help you! So are we leaving for Ember Island…?" Katara said.

"Tomorrow. And I really appreciate you helping me refurbish the old house. It's very generous of you. It's just that Zuko has been under a lot of stress lately and when we went to the house he was so heartbroken…"

"It's ok. We understand. I mean, if I was the Firelord I'd probably blow up the palace the first hour I was king" Katara laughed.

"Were leaving tomorrow to I suggest you get some rest. Good night everybody." Mai said sweetly and then departed onto the fire navy ship.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank all of you who reviewed: Thomson, Lucy Otero, KimJuni2, x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x and gloomy maiko lover! You're comments really brightened my day! ^^

Chapter Two

Over the next week Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Mai went to Ember Island and repaired the house.

"Gosh! The house is so dusty! How could anyone live here?" Katara exclaimed while pulling a spider-bat web out of her hair.

"Well it used to be livable." Mai said.

"Oh my god! Is this Ozai as baby?" Aang asked holding up a picture of what looked like Ozai as a baby at the beach showing his butt.

Mai smiled. "No. That's Zuko."

It took everyone about 1 millisecond to let the information process. Then everyone burst out laughing. "There's a whole photo album! Mai is it ok if we look at it?" Aang asked.

"Yeah sure." Mai replied.

Aang opened the book and everyone sat on the couch around him. There were pictures of Ember Island.

The first picture was Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee smiling at the beach. "Aww! You guys were so cute!" Katara said. There were pictures of Ozai, Iroh, Zuko, Azula, Azula messing with Zuko, Ty Lee, Mai, Azula messing with Ty Lee and Mai.

"You could say we had a "complicated" friendship." Mai said while looking at a picture of Azula laughing at Mai blushing at Zuko.

"Aww! You even had a crush on him before you really knew him! That is true love!" Suki exclaimed.

Mai blushed. "Yeah, I guess."

They continued to look at photos, laughing and smiling. "Hey. I thought just occurred to me," Aang exclaimed. Everyone looked at him. "Mai? did Zuko and Azula have a mom? Because I don't see her in any of the photos." Aang exclaimed.

Mai said nothing and hung her head. Finally she spoke. "Her name was Firelady Ursa."

XOXOXO

Zuko sat alone in his study. He heard a knock at the door. "What is it?" Zuko boomed.

"Uh, sir there's a letter here from Lady Mai." The servant came in holding a piece of paper. He stood at the door waiting to be allowed in. Zuko waved his hand and his servant came in. "Here you go sir."

The servant bowed and left. Zuko opened the letter and read it.

Dear Zuko,

Please meet me at the docks by the harbor on Friday morning. I have a surprise for you. Also pack some clothing. See you soon.

Love,

Mai

Zuko read the letter over a few times. He shrugged. He had 1 and a half days until his surprise. "I might as well get some more work done." And went back to writing something down.

XOXOXO

Everyone stared at Mai. "Who?" Aang asked.

"Fire Lady Ursa. She was Zuko and Azula's mom." Mai replied refusing to look at anyone.

"But what happened to her?" Suki asked with worried eyes.

Mai sighed. "She was banished. Just like Zuko. I don't know many details because after her banishment, I wasn't invited to the palace often. But I do know when Fire Lady Ursa found out Zuko was going to be executed she swore she would protect him at any cost. He was her favorite child too. She knew Ozai wanted the throne and she proposed a plan in which he would become Fire Lord and his life would be spared. And for that she was banished." Mai replied sadly.

"That's so sad…" Katara replied.

"Where is she?" Suki asked.

Mai shrugged and looked at Suki. "Nobody knows. Except Firelord Ozai, but I don't think Zuko has asked him. And I really don't think her would."

XOXOXO

It was Friday morning. Zuko yawned. It was around 6 o' clock he had to meet Mai at the docks by 7. He stretched and got out of bed. He took his best robes and packed them away.

Zuko stared off into the foggy distance. "Where is she?" Zuko whispered. Suddenly a ship approached him. He saw Mai. Zuko smiled. "Hey Mai." Zuko smiled as she stepped down and greeted him.

They kissed for a few seconds when Mai said, "I have a surprise for you."

Zuko looked down at his girlfriend smirking. "What is it?"

"Were going on a little trip. Now close your eyes and follow me." Mai took his hand and they boarded there fire navy ship until they entered a room.

"Mai." Zuko whined. "Where are we going?"

"Oh pipe down, Sifu Hotman!" A voice said.

Zuko opened his eyes to where the voice was coming from. "Aang! Katara! Sokka! And Suki!" Zuko's eyes twinkled as he hugged all of his friends. "What are you guys doing here?" Zuko asked.

"To spend time with you guys of course!" Katara said.

"Yeah! We're all going to Ember Island for the week." Suki exclaimed.

"Really? Aww guys you didn't have to do that for me." Zuko replied smiling.

"Sir? Is everyone ready to depart for Ember Island?" A crew member asked.

"Yes. We can leave." Zuko replied.

The servant nodded, bowed and left.

"It was all Mai's idea. She wanted you to take a break from your Firelord duties." Katara said looking to Mai.

"Really? Mai, you're the best girlfriend ever." Zuko smiled and kissed her

XOXOXO

It was night on the ship and it was dinner time.

"Yummy! This tastes so good!" Katara exclaimed. She said eating another Spring Roll.

"Yeah Zuko this is so delicious!" Aang said.

"Thanks. But I didn't make it. Uncle did. He sent them to me today so I might as well share them with you guys." Zuko replied.

"So Zuko, how did you and Mai meet?" Aang asked.

Zuko blushed and Mai smiled. "It's a really good story." Zuko said.

"You see, I was Azula's friend so I was at the palace often. I guess I just really fell in love." Mai said and snuggled closer to Zuko.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a really good week." Aang smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Sorry for not updating last week! It's just this chapter is really long! **

**I just wanted to say thanks for all of the kind comments! You really make me motivated to write more! *Air hug to all of my lovely reviewers* now here's the next chapter of: Trip to Ember Island! **

**p.s to brandy1119: Thanks for the awesome review! I'm really happy you like my story! I will add more katanng (in this chapter especially XD) and I don't know where Toph is…But somehow I'll add her into the story! ^^**

**Chapter Three**

"_MOM? Mom! Where are you?" The twelve year old Zuko's footsteps echoed through the empty palace, tears streaming down his face. "Mom! Don't go! Please don't leave me!" Zuko ran to the turtle duck _pond_ in hopes of seeing his beloved mother sitting by the pond._

"_Zuko? What's wrong honey?" A voice spoke out. _

_Zuko turned to see his mother sitting under the tree. "Mom!" Zuko ran to his mother to hug her. But she was thin air. _

"_Zuko, honey its ok. I'm right here." Ursa said looking at her only son. _

"_Why'd you leave me mom? I don't understand." Zuko asked tears forming in his eyes. _

"_Zuko, I left because your father, he banished me…"_

"_What?" Zuko yelled. _

"_Please Zuko. You have to come save me. I can't live her any longer…I'm dying…" Ursa started to evaporate but Zuko held onto his mother._

"_Mom! Please don't go! Who will defend me when Azula is bullying me?" Zuko cried out tears streaming down his face. _

"_Just remember, you are a very special boy, and no matter what you are a fire bender with a heart of gold. Remember that. You are better than Azula." Ursa said starting to evaporate even more now. _

"_Mom. Tell me. Where are you?" Zuko asked wiping away the tears. _

_Ursa tried to speak but she vanished. _

_She was gone…and he had no idea where she was. _

"_MOM!" Zuko screamed. He dropped to the floor and banged his fists against the hard earth surface. _

"_Zuko?" A soft tiny voice asked. "Are you alright?"_

_Zuko stood up to see who spoke to him. Mai. She walked over to him. "I-I'm fine." He lied. _

_Then Mai hugged him. "It's alright Zuko. She did it because she loved you. And don't you ever forget that." _

_Zuko just stared and blushed a little. Mai looked at him thoughtfully; he swore she saw her smile a little. Then she ran off into the dark, her black hair bouncing behind her, but Zuko knew she would be his friend. He could tell. _

Zuko woke with a start. He looked to his left to see Mai sleeping with her arms wrapped around his torso, legs tangled with his together. Zuko breathed. "Mom," He slowly got out of bed making sure he didn't disturb Mai, and then went to go for a walk on the beach.

XOXOXO

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were sitting in bed just resting. Katara laid her head on Aang's chest. "Isn't is just nice to relax and not have to worry about anything?" Katara asked kissing Aang's chest.

Aang laughed. "Yup. No worries. No avatar duties, the war is over and it feels good to just relax." He rubbed Katara's back adding a little heat for that oh-so-good feeling.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked.

"Do what?"

"The fire bending thing. It didn't hurt. It actually felt…good."

"Oh, Zuko showed me that trick. He uh, kind of got Mai upset-"

"No surprise there." Katara laughed.

Aang chuckled, "So he did this to calm her down." His hand heated up as if it was some sort of hot oven mitt and he massaged her back.

"Mhh…" Katara closed her eyes and rolled over on her back.

"I'm going to go for a walk on the beach." Aang said then kissed Katara sweetly on the lips. Katara kissed back with more force, Aang cupped Katara's face and in return Katara wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Bye gorgeous…" Aang then floated out of bed using air bending and 'blew' Katara an air kiss.

Aang stepped outside the house and inhaled the salty smell of seawater. "Ahh…This is nice." But that's when he saw Zuko-and he looked really, not angry, but confused.

Zuko screamed and blasted fireballs out of his fists.

"Whoa! Zuko! Are you ok? What happened? Aang jumped a few feet away from him, but Zuko blasted a stream of fire near him. "Ack! Hey! What's wrong with you?"

"I knew coming here wasn't a good idea! My mothers in trouble and I'm here pretending nothing's wrong! AHHHHHHH!" He screamed and fire shot out of his mouth. He continued blasting fireballs around him when Katara, Suki, Sokka and Mai came running out.

_"Zuko." Mai whispered. _

"Zuko! What's wrong? What happened? Did you see Azula?" Katara asked.

_ "I know your upset but you have to remember she did what she did because she loved you." Mai whispered. "You have to remember, we don't know where she is. But I promise you, we will find her." Mai said. _

Zuko collapsed sitting on the ground, bent over. "UGH! I'm so stupid!"

"No you're not." Mai said sitting down next to Zuko. "You're a good person, and you know it. What she did was not your fault."

"Zuko, is this about your mom? Because we can-"Aang began.

"HER NAME ISN'T MOM, ITS FIRELADY URSA." Zuko bellowed.

"I'm sorry Aang, but I think it would be best if you let me talk to Zuko privately." Mai said flatly.

Without another word, Aang, Katara, Suki and Sokka all walked back into the house.

"Coming here was a bad idea. I'm going to leave today." Zuko whispered.

Mai tucked her head under his chin. "No, you're going to stay and have a great time. Please Zuko do it for me."

"But what if mom's in trouble?" Zuko asked.

Mai's lip quivered. "I'm sure she's fine." Zuko nodded and looked away. "I hope…" She whispered.

XOXOXO

Soon, after everything was cleared up, Zuko actually seemed happier. He didn't mind that anybody asked if he was ok, he just replied, fine, or I'm good with a reassuring smile.

"So, Zuko, Mai, you guys are the experts on this island, what should we do first? Actually, even better! What's the best beach where only you guys know about? It could be like our secret beach getaway!" Suki exclaimed.

"Yah, and make sure that we have food." Sokka said ripping off another piece of seal bacon.

"Ok, first of all, what the hell are you eating? And second, um, I guess we could go to the Red Lagoon Beach." Mai said and screwed her face up in disgust of Sokka eating the bacon obnoxiously.

"It's seal bacon, and that sounds like a romantic spot." He said elbowing Suki and she smirked.

"It is." Zuko said smiling to Mai.

"Then let's go!" Aang exclaimed punching the air.

XOXOXO

By noon, everyone arrived at the beach. "Wow. It's so beautiful here." Katara and Suki remarked. It was a secluded area, surrounded by palm trees, with a crystal like lake, and the sand was pure white.

"WATER!" Aang yelled happily dropping the beach umbrella's he was holding and jumped using air bending to backflip and dive into the crystal-like lake.

"Wait for me!" Katara dropped her stuff too and jumped in. She clung to Aang and shivered in delight.

Sokka and Zuko picked up the rest of the stuff, while Mai and Suki walked off smirking slightly at the sight of the struggling boys.

Mai and Suki sat next to one another talking and watching their boyfriends. "So Suki. Why would you date that?" Mai asked blandly pointing to Sokka who was goofily trying to get the beach towel that Zuko took by jumping up and down grunting.

Suki laughed. "He was the first boy who was my age at Kyoshi Island."

"But, when I went there, I saw some guys there your age there." Ma said raising her head out of interest.

"They weren't like Sokka. Sokka is a special boy and I love him because of it." Suki smiled.

Mai sighed and rested her head watching Zuko. How did she end up liking him? He ran away as Sokka was chasing him with boomerang. As they ran by, Suki stuck out her foot and the two men fell. "SUKI!" Sokka yelped. "I almost got Zuko!"

Suki laughed and went to kiss Sokka, who ducked and picked her up running to the lake. "Ahh! Sokka!" Suki laughed as Sokka jumped into the lake to join Aang and Katara.

Zuko looked at Mai with pleading eyes. He held out his hand but Mai looked away and sighed. "No."

"C'mon Mai. PLEASEEEE!" Zuko asked playfully.

"Yeah! Come on Mai! Don't be a party pooper!" Katara asked laughing.

"There is no way I am going in that muddy lake full of people who irritate me just to please the boy who is annoying the crap out of me." Mai said folding her arms.

"Just get in." Zuko said.

"I can't even swim. Do you want me to die." Mai said uninterested she twirled one of her knifes.

"I know why she's afraid of water." Zuko yelled smirking so his friends could her. "She's afraid I'm going to push her again. Do you have a crush on me? Or do I have to put an apple on your head and get Azula to get you to join us."

Mai shifted uncomfortably. Zuko darted at Mai and picked her up bridal-style. "Zuko!" Mai yelled. She squirmed but Zuko held onto her. "I don't want to get wet."

So Zuko took her and got her to sit on his shoulders, legs dangling on either side of his head. Zuko stepped into the water, "Oh no! I'm losing balance! I'm going to fall!" Zuko tipped to the left and then to the right.

"Zuko, I swear if you drop me, I'm going to—"

Zuko toppled around and dropped her into the water. He, along with the gang laughed.

"Zuko!" Mai yelped. She wrung out her wet hair. She lightly pushed him but realized she wasn't standing on sand, so she went under. She grabbed Zuko's hand and he pulled her up. "I can do things myself thank you very much." Mai let go and treaded in the water.

"Do you want to go out?" Zuko asked his pouting girlfriend.

Mai sighed. "I'll stay." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yo Zuko! Have a cactus cup." Sokka threw a cup full of Cactus Juice to Zuko who drank it in one gulp.

"Yay! Now everyone's here! Whirlpool action time!" Aang yelled. He did a circle motion with his hands that pulled the water clockwise.

"No Aang! It's supposed to go counterclockwise." Katara did the same thing, but the water went the other direction. Then she dropped her hands and the water splashed all over everyone.

"Gee, thanks." Mai said flatly.

"Hey guys! Check it!" Sokka yelled holding a surfboard. "Aang, create a huge wave."

Aang did and Sokka jumped into it. "Katara, ice it!"

Katara sprayed an icy mist that turned the wave into a sheet of ice.

Sokka stood up and glided down the ice wave, turning up and down and doing flips.

Katara gasped. "Sokka! This is a trick from the village. I can't believe you remembered it!" Katara got a surfboard and joined her brother.

"Gee, now I'm wet _and _cold." Mai shivered in the icy water.

"Here." Zuko blasted some fire into the water making it hot."

"Better." Mai smiled and leaned into Zuko closing her eyes.

"Suki! Aang! Join us!" Sokka yelled doing another turn.

"Nah, I'm good." Suki yelled.

"Ok! But there are no more surfboards…" Aang replied sadly.

Katara jumped off the icy slide. "Get on. Couples challenge. Suki and Sokka vs. Aang and me." Aang got on the board and Katara jumped on his shoulders. Suki hesitated but then climbed on Sokka. "Zuko and Mai, you'll judge the contest!"

"And now, ladies and gentleman, the main event!" Zuko echoed in an announcer like voice. "With the help of our beautiful judgess…Mai!" Zuko said gesturing to the pouting Mai sitting on him.

"Judgess?" Mai asked.

"A female judge…DUH!" Zuko replied. "So anyway…first up is…SUKI AND SOKKA!"

Suki rested her head on Sokka's bare chest. Then she back flipped and Sokka grabbed her arms pulling her under his legs and pulling her up onto his shoulders. Sokka tilted the surfboard onto the ice downward and they glided down. "WHEEEEEE!" Sokka yelled laughing. Suki held on tight while Sokka turned upward and flipped backwards.

Suki slowly climbed onto Sokka's shoulders until she was standing. Sokka then finished it off by sharply turning down and jerking upward to finish it off with a backflip.

Zuko clapped obnoxiously while Mai sighed. "Yeah sure. It was…nice, but it was a little boring and too short." Mai said.

"8!" Zuko cried.

"5." Mai said.

"And now…Aang and Katara!" Zuko yelled hand gesturing to Aang and Katara.

Katara stood behind Aang with her body pressed against his. Her arms tightly around his waist. And he air bended the board about 15 feet into the air, and did a quadruple back flip. He water bended balls of water to soften the landing and cause some water droplets too scatter everywhere. He did some more flips and finally Katara jumped on his back and he jumped in front of Zuko and Mai and blasted fare in front of their faces but didn't touch them.

"1o!" Zuko yelled.

"I guess an 8. It was pretty good." Mai said.

"Yay! I guess we win!" Aang said pointing and laughing at Sokka.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU ARE AN UNFRIENDLY MUSHROOM!" Sokka tackled Aang and the two boys were wrestling.

For the rest of the day the gaang relaxed and played on the beach. Running around, playing catch, practicing their bending—except Zuko who burned down a tree by accident.

"Hey Guys, it's getting late. We should get going soon." Zuko announced.

"Aww come on Zuko! Can we stay for the night?" Aang gave the puppy dog look to Zuko.

Zuko sighed. "Fine. We're having a bonfire then!"

**Thanks for reading! By the way, I plan to have one of the girls be Pregnant. Visit my page and I think there should be a poll there. Please vote! Next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way, I have a poll on my profile page that I would appreciate you guys to vote for! Please vote! ^_^ Here's chapter four of "Trip to Ember Island" **

**Chapter Four**

Zuko asked his servants to get some food to cook on the open fire. His servants came back with roasted duck meat, already cooked, Aang had a salad and they were sitting around the campfire talking.

"So Zuko, what was…. your childhood like?" Katara asked munching on some bread. She was sitting next to Aang and leaning into him.

"There's not much too say. My dad said I was lucky to be born at all, and Azula was born lucky. My father never liked me. He thought of me as an embarrassment to the fire nation." Zuko looked away. "What about you Katara? What was your childhood like?"

"Mine was ok. Before the fire nation invaded the South Pole, my life was fine. But when I met Aang, I had hoped that the fire nation would be destroyed…" Katara explained.

"Speaking of the fire nation, how is our Mr. Fire Lord doing?" Sokka grinned goofily.

"Ugh, I hate it. So many responsibilities, so much work, everyday there's about 10 meetings…And—" Zuko began.

"Zuko! Stop worrying. This is your vacation. Relax." Mai said and snuggled closer to Zuko.

"I have an idea! We should play truth! I love that game!" Suki exclaimed.

"Ok! So, Zuko. How did you and Mai meet?" Aang Asked.

Instantly, Mai and Zuko blushed, and everyone leaned in knowing something good was going to be heard. "Well, I was Azula's best friend, and I knew Zuko." Mai answered.

"That's not the whole story!" Zuko complained.

Mai sighed. "It's a brief summary. Deal with it."

"So here's what happened. I knew Mai because she was friends with Azula. She was the only girl who I thought was normal. She was laid back and I liked her because of it." Zuko said.

Mai blushed. "I also had a little crush on him too…" Mai smiled and snuggled closer to Zuko who wrapped his arms around her.

"Aang, the truth. When you first met Katara, did you know she was the one?" Suki asked.

Aang blushed and Katara grinned widely. But Aang simply answered, "Yes. I do love you Katara." Katara smiled and kissed Aang.

Everyone stayed close to each other for a long time. But soon they were all telling really funny stories again.

"So, one time at the village, there was this guy. And he was so cute too, but he was full of himself thinking that just because he's a guy doesn't mean he can beat a girl in a fight. So, I proved him wrong." Suki exclaimed.

"Really? Who was it?" Sokka asked.

Everyone giggled. "Who do you think?" Suki asked grinning.

"Hmm, OH! I GOT IT! Foaming mouth guy!" Sokka yelled.

"Yeah, you're so right." Suki said sarcastically.

"Wait…then who…oh, that's _real _mature." Sokka said.

Everyone laughed. "You know Zuko, if you ever need any help with the meetings, I can always fill in for you." Aang offered.

Zuko sighed. "No, you can't do that. I wanted to be Fire lord, and it's my job to know what's going on in my kingdom."

"I see." Aang replied.

"C'mon guys! Lighten up! Don't talk about work, let's talk about funny things." Suki exclaimed. "Ok, let's play truth again! Ok, Sokka, what is the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to you at the South Pole." Suki asked smiling innocently at Sokka who held her close.

"Umm, I don't want to say." Sokka confessed blushing.

"What! What is it?" Katara asked leaning in. Everyone had wide grins on their faces.

"Ugh, one time at the village, I, I saw gran gran naked. And I didn't leave right away, just until she noticed me standing there…" All of a sudden, all of the girls buried there faces into their boyfriends chests.

"EWWWWW!" Everyone cried.

Suki stood up and slowly backed away and sat with Katara and Aang.

"I have a pretty funny story to tell too." Zuko exclaimed.

"Oh agni, this is going to be good." Mai said.

"You will like this because it involves you—"Zuko began.

"'Oh joy." Mai said.

"And Ty Lee and Azula…" Zuko smirked.

"Are you really going to tell the fountain story again? Ugh, Zuko…Everyone knows the story, it's embarrassing." Mai complained folding her arms and leaning away from Zuko.

"Ok, so when we were all kids, Mai was invited over to the palace because she was Azula's _friend," _emphasizing on friends with air quotes, "So one day, Azula decided to play a new game. She took an apple and put it on Mai's head, and shot fire to knock it off. She didn't, and the apple was on fire on her head. So I couldn't just let it burn on her head, so I kinda pushed her into a fountain…" Zuko lowered his voice at the last words.

Everyone burst out laughing; Mai's face reddened and she buried her head in between her legs, silently giggling. "Is that Mai, laughing? I didn't know she had a sense of humor. Huh Mai?" Zuko asked picking up her head which was even redder then before.

Everyone laughed. "That reminds me of the time when there was this boy at the village and I tried to show off and try and ride the elephant koi…" Suki smiled goofily.

"No way! I did that at Kyoshi Island. It was so much fun, but what happened?" Aang asked eagerly.

"Well, the Unagi didn't get to me, but the elephant Koi threw me off and I broke my arm because of it. But it was so romantic, how he picked me up out of the water…" Suki dazed off smiling.

"Hey! What about meee?" Sokka screeched.

"Sorry Sokka." Suki said and kissed Sokka sweetly on the lips.

XOXOXOXO

Everyone continued talking at the beach. They decided to sleep at the beach. The first that went to sleep were Suki and Sokka. Then Zuko and Mai. Katara and Aang decided to stay up for a while.

Katara and Aang lay next to each other and looked out at the ocean. "I love Ember Island. Don't you?" Katara asked.

"Yes it is." Aang replied.

"I love you Aang."

"I love you too Katara." They kissed and fell asleep, close to each other, hearing the beat of their hearts.

**Aww! I love when a story ends with a mushy fluffy ending, don't you? ^.^ Don t forget to vote for the poll on my page. **


	5. Chapter 5

Anyways, here's chapter five of "Trip to Ember Island" And guess what? Toph comes into this chapter! ^_^ And btw, sorry this chapter is sooooo long!

Chapter Five

The next morning, the gaang left Red Lagoon Beach and back to Zuko's beach house. For the rest of the morning Aang and Zuko practiced fire bending while Sokka, Suki, Mai and Katara were deciding what to do for the day.

"Well, the central market has one of the best restaurants around. The food is amazing and also very romantic." Mai offered.

"Sure! That sounds so amazing. We can triple date!" Katara smiled.

"Actually, Zuko and I are going on a picnic date to the beach." Mai said.

"Oh, ok! Well that solves our dinner plans, but what about today?" Suki asked.

"Oh! I got it. We can go to the spa!" Katara exclaimed.

"Sounds great! We can get all prettied up for dinner!" Suki said happily.

"I can't wait..." Mai said sarcastically. Everyone just laughed at the same time.

"WAIT," Sokka almost yelled. "What about me? What am I going to? Because I am NOT going to go to the spa."

"I don't know. Talk to Aang and Zuko. Later loser boy!" Katara said and walked out along with Suki and Mai.

XOXOXOXO

Aang blasted a stream of fireballs at Zuko. Zuko jumped to the left and shot fire from his fists. Aang nearly missed and fell to the ground. Zuko landed in front of Aang and showed him his fist in sign of victory. But it wasn't over yet. Aang shot fire out of his feet and stood up. Zuko back flipped dodging the fire. They were going to go into hand-to-hand combat.

"Ok boys, I think you guys both win." Katara smirked. She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Mai, Suki and I are going to spa for our date later."

"Date?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, Suki, Sokka and I are going on a date later on tonight." Katara told him.

"What about Zuko and Mai?" Aang asked.

"Were going on to the beach." Zuko said.

"Ok. Have fun!" Aang exclaimed.

The girls said their goodbyes and left.

"So, what are we doing today?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm, something manly! How about we go work out at the gym?" Sokka offered.

"Sure, that sounds good." Zuko said.

"Ok, let's go then!" Aang exclaimed.

XOXOXOXO

Katara, Mai and Suki walked along the cobblestone path of the Central Market. They walked silently to the spa Mai suggested.

They walked by the restaurant Katara, Aang, Suki and Sokka were going to when Katara stopped dead in her tracks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys hold on." Katara's jaw dropped. "Is that, Toph?"

XOXOXOXO

"So, Aang, how's the southern air temple doing?" Zuko asked while lifting two 90 pound weights.

"It's doing well. Were really doing wonders for the temple. Even some of the northern air temple monks even moved down the southern one."

"Do you think there's going to be any more air benders living there? Like, kids that can really air bend? Possibly look like you and Katara?" Zuko asked grinning.

"What are you—" Aang lifted an eyebrow, and then blushed. "I'm only 13 you know!"

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Zuko said putting down the weights and stretching out his arms.

"Well, you're the Firelord, aren't you and Mai supposed to have an heir?" Sokka asked.

"Erm, I guess…I don't know! I'm only 18!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Exactly." Aang and Sokka smirked.

"Aang, Sokka, Zuko! Is that you?" A voice called out.

The boys spun around to see Teo.

XOXOXOXO

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's Toph!" Katara whispered. The girls giggled and crept up behind a flower vase and whispered, "What is she doing here?"

"I think she's waiting on a date." Suki said.

"Who is it though?" Mai asked.

The girls crept closer and almost wanted to say yell out her name. "Guys, I can hear your feet moving towards me." Toph smiled.

The girls giggled and sat down across from her friend. "What are you doing here? Are you on a date?" Suki smirked.

"What? No way, that's totally gross. I'm actually just enjoying a nice lunch alone." Toph said proudly.

"Wow. What are you eating? The big bowl of, 'Were not idiots, now tell us who the boy is' soup?" Katara said playfully.

Toph lightly punched her arm, causing her to laugh. "He's going to be here soon. It's Teo. He's also my boyfriend."

XOXOXOXO

"Hey dude! What up?" Sokka asked.

"Well, I was just about to leave. I've got a date in a few minutes." Teo said.

"Niceeee!" Sokka commented giving him a high-five. "With who?"

"I'm going with Toph." He said.

Zuko and Aang nearly choked on the water they were drinking, while Sokka stared in horror and shock. "Good…for you." Aang said.

"What's wrong with dating Toph?" Teo asked a little offended.

"Nothing!" Sokka said.

"We were just a little surprised that's all. Sorry if we sounded rude…"Zuko said.

"It's ok." Teo said.

"Hey wanna triple date with us? Katara, Suki, Sokka and I are going to dinner tonight. You can come if you want." Aang offered.

"Yeah sure. Sounds great! But I really have to go. I'm supposed to meet Toph at the 'Marinated Seal' now, so see you guys at…8?" Teo said wheeling out. (A/N don't forget Teo is handicapped)

"Sounds good! See you then!" Aang waved goodbye.

"Come on guys! We gotta look ripped for tonight!" Sokka then sprinted to a 110 pound weight and tried to lift it. "UGHHHH!" He kept struggling until he just gave up. Zuko and Aang laughed.

After the guys worked out of a good hour or two they all walked out of the gym. They admired the stores many items of all sorts: weapons, clothes, food and a jewelry store. "Uh, hey guys? I'll catch up with you later, I'll be right back!" Zuko said walking back to the line of stores.

"Uh…OK!" Sokka yelled.

XOXOXOXO

"Aww! That's so cute! I could tell you had a thing for Teo!" Katara said.

Toph blushed. "Yeah, I guess. So…what are you doing here?" Toph asked.

"Were here for the week. We fixed up Zuko's old house and were vacationing." Mai said.

"Is that gloomy? Mai! It's nice to hear your sun shiny voice again!" Toph smirked sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny." Mai replied.

"So, Toph, do you want to triple date tonight with Katara, Sokka and I tonight?" Suki asked.

"Umm, sure. Where is it?" Toph asked.

"Here actually. Is that ok?" Katara asked.

"I guess…I have to ask Teo, but either then that, sure." Toph replied.

"Great. See you then. Suki, Mai and I are going to the spa, so…say hi to Teo for us!" Katara said.

XOXOXOXO

"Ahh, this is so relaxing…" Suki smiled while stepping into a mud pool while getting a shoulder massage.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? How about you Mai? Are you enjoying yourself?" Katara asked. A lady was washing her hair and getting a foot massage.

"I guess. I'm so used to them; I don't really notice the relaxing part anymore, just the boredom of it all." Mai said. She was getting her hair done and getting a manicure and pedicure.

After a few hours, Katara, Mai and Suki were looking beautiful.

"Wow." Zuko said and wrapped his arms around Mai. "You look amazing…" He whispered kissing her lips. Zuko parted and went to talk to Katara. "Hey Katara?"

"Hey Zuko! What's up?"

"Well," Zuko looked to make sure no one was watching. "I plan to propose to Mai tonight. But I have no idea how to say it…"

"Zuko! That's wonderful! I think if you just tell her from the heart, I'm sure she'll say yes!"

"Ok, well, I'll probably just be like, I've known you forever. And I love you. Will you marry me?" Zuko almost laughed at the thought if proposing to Katara. Katara giggled too. Aang was coming around the corner and saw Zuko on his knee talking to Katara who was smiling. Aang frowned and ran off.

XOXOXOXO

At 8 o clock precisely, the three couples all met at the Marinated Seal.

"Hey Toph! Long time no see!" Aang said hugging her.

"Hey twinkle toes. How's life going?" Toph asked. Just then the waiter showed them to their seats, outside overlooking the vast ocean.

"Good. Ever since the war ended, I've even been able to restore part of the southern air temple."

"Great!" Toph replied. "Hey, wait a second, I don't hear sparky and his usual whining! Where is he?" Toph asked.

"He's on his date with Mai. I wonder how it's going." Sokka asked.

XOXOXOXO

"You look incredible." Zuko commented holding Mai's hand. They walked down the path of the house holding a picnic basket.

"Thanks. So do you." Mai said.

Zuko set up the blanket and they started to eat. Zuko ate some platypus meat, while Mai ate fish. "It's really good." Mai commented.

"Thanks...umm, but, I have a question to ask." Zuko said.

Mai's heart lurched. Is he going to propose to me? She held her breath as Zuko spoke.

Zuko shifted slightly, putting pressure off the tiny box in his pocket. "Umm, Are you enjoying the vacation so far?"

Mai frowned. "Yes. I am." Mai turned away and folded her arms.

XOXOXOXO

"I'll have the General Chong Seal Steak," Sokka asked. The waiter nodded and scribbled something on the notebook.

"Same here!" Teo and Suki both said.

"I'll have the seasoned olive salad please." Aang said.

"Aang, you have to eat meat! Were at the Marinated Seal for crying out loud!" Sokka threw his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry Sokka but I'm an air nomad, and they don't eat meat." Aang replied shrugging.

"I'll have the sautéed fish with June plum sauce please." Katara said.

"And I'll have the meat lover special, double it." Toph slammed her fist on the table smiling.

"Wow Toph, you sure have an appetite!" Teo said.

"Well, when you're the greatest earth bender in the world, you have a large appetite." Toph said.

Everyone laughed and the waiter walked away.

"So Toph, how did you and Teo meet? You guys are so cute together!" Suki said.

"First of all, I'm not cute!" Toph pouted.

"Well, after Zuko's coronation, we went to the same restaurant and I joined her for dinner."

"We just kind of…liked each other." Teo smiled and put his arm around Toph.

XOXOXOXO

Mai sat crossing her arms looking at the tide pull back and push forward. It cooled her down, because she really wanted to smack Zuko across the face.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asked already knowing he blew it when he asked her the 'back up' question when he chickened out.

"No. Everything's fine Zuko. This night has been amazing." Mai replied. The poor guy went through a lot of trouble for me tonight; the least I could do was be nice…She thought.

Zuko swallowed and took a deep breath. He slowly stood up, and he gestured for Mai to stand as well. "Mai, I love you. I've known you since we were kids and we have that 'history' that most couples don't have. I've loved you the day I met you and I knew you were the one. We've been through so much together and, and…will you marry me?" Zuko pulled out the box and opened it to show her the ring inside.

XOXOXOXO

"Here's your food!" The waiter said cheerfully passing the food to the right person.

"Thank you!" Katara said as she got her meal.

"Mmm! Oh my god this is so good!" Sokka said tearing off a piece of the seal steak.

"Yeah, they marinated the seal to perfection!" Teo commented.

"Aang how's your food?" Katara asked.

"It's good." Aang said picking out pieces of seal that Sokka was dropping into his plate.

"Are you ok Aang? You seem a little quiet…" Katara whispered to Aang putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, ok!" Aang snapped.

Katara pulled away and continued eating. Everyone continued to eat silently until Sokka spoke. "Hey Aang, how's the Southern Air temple doing?" He figured bringing up a subject he already knew would make Aang happy.

"Fine."

"Um, how are you and Katara?"

"Fine."

"Um, are you sure? You guys seem a little tense…"

"I said I'm fine! Ok?" Aang then slammed his hands on the table and stood up. He glared at Sokka and then Katara and walked outside.

XOXOXOXO

"Marry me. Please Mai. Be my Firelady." Zuko kneeled on one knee and opened the ring box, showing off the fire nation style ring.

Mai just stared and a smile crept onto her face. "Yes. Yes! Zuko, I will marry you." Zuko hugged her and she kissed him. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I love you so much….Come on let's go back to the house…." They held each other's hand, and left all of the picnic stuff behind.

XOXOXOXO

"Aang. AANG!" Katara ran after him and kept calling him until he turned around.

"What?" He demanded.

"What is your problem? You've been acting like a total jerk tonight. What's wrong?" Katara yelled back.

"Why would you care about me? Don't you have to get back together with your husband?" Aang sneered, a tear falling down his face.

"Husband? What are you…oh Aang…" Katara rushed over to Aang and hugged him. "You thought Zuko was proposing to me, didn't you?"

Aang nodded. "You seemed so happy when he was on his knee." He pulled away from her and looked her deep in her ocean blue eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful… He thought getting lost in them.

"No, he was practicing. He's going to propose to Mai tonight. And I was smiling because how he said it was sweet. Aang, you know I love you. Just you. So, so much…" Katara hung her arms around Aang's neck and she smiled. "I can't believe you would actually think I would cheat on you though…" Katara said pulling away.

"Well sorry…" Aang said.

"I mean, I thought being in a relationship meant trusting your partner…" Katara exclaimed crossing her arms.

"I said I was sorry! I was just a little surprised that's all. I mean, why did he ask you? Not Suki or someone else. " Aang shot back.

"Why does it matter? Suki was inside the house already, probably making out with my brother! He asked me, big deal Aang! You have to learn how to trust…I thought you were the Avatar, not a jealous little kid."

"I'm not jealous! You know what, forget it" Aang then stormed off toward the beach.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me!" Katara screamed. After a few minutes of waiting she collapsed on the ground and cried.

Done! Please don't get mad at me though! They make up, don't worry…XD I edited the part, Aang and Katara never actually broke up now.


	6. Chapter 6

**To whoevers reading this, thank you all for reading and reviewing! I've been insanely busy with school, and for the record, there's been so much snow lately that I should have updated sooner, and I apologize for that. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 6 of ****Trip to Ember Island!** **^.^**

**Chapter Six**

"How is everyone's food?" The waitress asked with a smile, as she rounded a corner.

"Delicious! But Aang and Katara aren't back yet," Suki explained, "I wonder what happened?"

Sokka shrugged, "Eh, couples have their fights, you just have to let them work it out themselves, at least we never fight," Sokka kissed Suki's cheek, and in return she smiled.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, Toph do you want to come along?" Suki offered.

Toph ate the last bite of her steak, and pushed back her plate with a large belch, "Ahh, well I'm done eating, but I was actually talking with Teo, and he said I could come with him to the Northern Air Temple!" Toph explained, "We were actually heading back to his place because were leaving tomorrow,"

Suki asked, "Are you sure you guys don't want to stay with us? Were just going to be at Zuko's beach house,"

"Nah, its ok, I'd rather go back to the Northern Air Temple with Teo soon," Toph explained.

"But you hate being high up!" Sokka questioned.

"Sorry Snoozles, maybe next time," Toph shrugged.

As soon as Toph and Teo left the restaurant, Suki turned to Sokka, "I'm going to the bathroom, ok?"

"Sure whatever, I'm going to finish Katara's filet o' fish before we leave," Sokka said taking a bite into the fish and chewed loudly.

Suki stood up and straightened her dress, and swiftly walked into the outside room where Aang and Katara stormed off to. The evening was pleasantly cool, that sent skivers down Suki's spine. Suki took a deep breath and let it out shortly as she saw Katara bent over crying, "Katara!" Suki called out and ran to her friend, "What happened?" She stood Katara up and noticed tears were streaming down her face.

"H-he's gone….Suki…A-Aang's gone…," Katara managed to say before collapsing into Suki's arms and sobbing.

* * *

Aang stormed off to the beach where the ocean waves crashing into the shore calmed his nerves. He looked up into the night sky and saw a few stars appearing from the sun that had just set a few hours ago. Aang sighed. He wanted to go back. He wanted to be with Katara, he just couldn't face her now. They practically broke up, except he never said those dreadful words.

He kicked a rock and it sailed into the water, with a _sploosh! _Aang sat in the sand and looked up at the clouds; maybe a past Avatar had some girl advice to give through a mystical-cloud- sign. But alas, all he could see form was the beautiful face of Katara.

* * *

"When do you want to have the wedding?" Zuko asked Mai as they lay on a couch in the living area.

"Hmm, sometime when it's warm, and outside. That would be nice, maybe summer," Mai replied.

"Are you going to invite your parents?" Zuko asked, but mentally kicked himself, bringing up Mai's parents was a risky subject to bring up. Mai hated talking about her parents.

Mai sighed, and sat up, so did Zuko. "I don't know, I mean, I have to, but I really don't want to," Mai and her parents never had a great relationship, so when it came down to them being involved in something that could be the most important time in a young women's life, they wouldn't be the first to be on the invite list. The real problem was Mai's mother, she was always telling Mai what to do and be controlled, "My mother's just going to control everything that will go on, the music, my dress, I bet if she could, she would pick out yourdress robes too," Mai explained with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sure she wouldn't pick out _my _outfit," Zuko joked, but when he saw the serious look in his fiancées eyes that knew she wasn't joking around.

Mai rested her head on Zuko's chest, "Do you think your friends are having a good time?" She asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Defiantly, but there your friends too, don't be afraid to talk to them,"

"I'm not afraid," Mai said, "I just, well; Ty Lee's my friend—my best friend,"

"Is she going to be your maid of honor?" Zuko asked, of course he knew the answer; he just wanted to hear her reply.

"Of course. And I guess my bride's maids are going to be Suki, Toph and Katara." Mai replied.

There was a heavy silence for a while, them just breathing on each other, when Zuko spoke up, "Mai? I have a question,"

"What is it?"

"…Have you ever thought about us—"

Before Zuko had the chance to finish his sentence, Katara, Sokka and Suki all came bursting through the door. Katara, still in sobs sat down on the couch and Zuko and Mai got out of her way.

Suki sat next to her and put her arm around her telling her to hush. "What happened?" Zuko demanded.

"Aang happened." Sokka said sternly.

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes, "I-I'm ok," she sighed, "Aang…he left, he went down to the beach,"

Zuko stood up, "I'll go look for him,"

Sokka stood up also, "Me too!" He puffed out his chest trying to look manly, which made the girls giggle, even Katara.

* * *

**So, It's done! I was going to make it longer but I just wanted to update it so you guys know I'm still alive. I'm sorry that I got rid of Toph and Teo, but I was running out of script for them, and that was just a little surprise for a friend of mine. The next chapter will come soon! **

**~ MaikoUltimateFan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well…not much to say! Thanks for reviewing and I hate winter so much…but at least I can work on my stories more now! And who agrees that this winter has been crazy? Every week I'm off at least 2 days of school with snow days.. :P **

**Chapter Seven**

"When I see that tattooed air-head, he is getting the butt whooping of a lifetime. No one messes with my little sister but me," Sokka growled as him and Zuko practically ran down to the beach in search of Aang.

"Well that's very brotherly of you Sokka," Zuko commented, "I sure wish _I _had a sibling like that," Zuko mumbled, "But I don't think violence is the answer. We heard Katara's side of the story; maybe Aang has something to say." Zuko finished.

"I see your Fire Lord role has already taken affect, good advice giving Mr. Fire Lord." Sokka said stroking an imaginary beard.

For the rest of the search, Zuko and Sokka went searching for Aang. They went to the restaurant in case he went back, "No, I'm sorry. Avatar Aang did not return to the restaurant after you left. Do you want to send a search out?" The Manager of the Marinated Seal asked worriedly. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously answering the young men.

"No, it's ok. Thank you for your time anyway," Zuko bowed and him and Sokka left swiftly.

As they left the restaurant Sokka asked Zuko, "Why didn't you ask the manager to send a search party out?"

"We need to talk to Aang in private, it would just be rude to have a million people after him," Zuko replied as they turned right outside the Marinated Seal. They walked down the street covered in sand, and noticed a beach behind the restaurant.

"Hey look! There's a beach at the Marinated Seal! Wouldn't it be really funny if Aang was at that beach?" Sokka exclaimed choking on his own laughter.

Zuko chuckled at the joke and turned his head toward the beach, "Whoa Sokka, you're not going to believe me when I say this but, look, there's Aang." Zuko pointed to Aang who was sitting by the water.

"Hey Aang!" Sokka called. He didn't turn around. Sokka sighed, "Come on lets go get him," Sokka took the lead and Zuko followed him down to the beach. "AANG!" Sokka yelled again.

This time Aang turned around and started to run away. "Zuko! Don't let him get away! Do something!" Sokka yelled to his friend frantically.

"Uhh," Zuko stuttered and shot a fire bolt at Aang that made him stop running. Zuko and Sokka walked to Aang, "Aang, we need to talk," Zuko said first.

"Yeah, guy time intervention…" Sokka nodded his head in agreement to his statement.

Aang didn't say anything, and then all at once a jumble of words came out, "Ok first of all whatever Katara said, she's lying and we never actually broke up we just split up for a few hours and I never said those words to her at all. Second, Sokka I would never hurt your sister and I really like her a lot. She was my first girlfriend ever and I'm the Avatar and I need a girl-"

"Aang, shut up." Zuko said.

"Now, I'm not sure who to believe right now, but Katara is my sister so I'm going to agree with her." Sokka said firmly.

"Please, just listen to me. I got mad at Katara because Zuko was proposing to her—"Aang started.

"Wait! I'm really confused now…So Zuko cheated on Mai with Katara…? I thought they were on a date!" Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko face palmed, "I'm getting the rest of the gaang,"

* * *

"A-and he just stormed off and left me…oh Suki, it was so _embarrassing_…did you see all of the people staring at me?" Katara sobbed into Suki's shoulder. Mai came back with some tea, "Thanks Mai, at least you guys care about me!" Katara wailed.

"Katara, get ahold of yourself, take a deep breath in and release it," Katara did so and released the breath slowly. "You know, if a guy breaks up with you, it's because you're not good enough for him. Besides, you could so much better." Suki told Katara.

"That's exactly what Ty Lee told me when Zuko broke up with me, of course, we got back together," By this time Katara started to cry again, "But that's not the point! Katara, trust me, sometimes a break up leads to a new great relationship." Mai finished. Katara

"The thing is…he never actually broke up with me…" Katara explained sniffing.

Everyone was silent, and then Mai spoke up, "Then why are you making a big deal of it?" she asked.

"Because he…I don't know! I never got dumped before, I mean, how did you feel when Zuko broke up with you?" Katara snapped back.  
All of the girls sat on the couch stunned into silence at Katara's wrath, "What's your point?" Mai challenged looking down at the ground, not showing her face. She wasn't showing it, but Katara knew that Zuko had hurt her bad when he broke up with her.

Katara sighed, "God, I'm so sorry Mai; I'm just so sad and shocked right now. I'm so sorry for yelling at you, I just really like Aang so much, I don't want to lose him, I don't want to lose our love, our relationship." Katara finished.

The girls sat there, when all of a sudden; Zuko opened the door in a rush, Suki stood up, "Zuko? Did you find Aang?" Suki asked.

"Yes, but he wants everyone to come down to the beach," Zuko explained.

* * *

When everyone arrived, Katara and Aang sat on opposite sides of the fire Zuko built.

"Katara, I'm glad you could make it…" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Sokka, I'm not in the mood," Katara snapped back.

"See, were talking, this is good!" Suki exclaimed.

"Ok, well I have a question to ask," Sokka said and Katara looked to him, "Why you guys ended up fighting in the first place,"

Katara lowered her head like a turtle hiding in its shell. "Aang accused me of marrying Zuko," everyone gasped except for Zuko, even Mai was confused.

"What?" Mai demanded sending a death glare to Zuko.

"No! No! You've got it all wrong!" Zuko waved his hands frantically searching for the words. "I was practicing," he turned to Mai, "You mean so much to me, I didn't want you to say no, I needed to practice, to find the right words so when I asked you, it would be special," Zuko finished. He stopped talking after this, hoping she'd forgive him.

Mai smiled, "I'm not mad at you Zuko," Zuko smiled wide at her response and pulled her in close.

Sokka then interrupted the moment by blurting out, "But we still need Aang and Katara to get along,"

"That's right, Aang, what's on your mind right now? We need to know everything that happened if we're ever going to solve any of this," Suki added.

Aang sighed, "Ok," he took a deep breath and began talking, "I usually don't get jealous, I really don't, but seeing Katara and Zuko so happy together broke my heart," he looked to Katara, "I'm so sorry Katara, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, I should of asked you about it first," Aang lowered his head. He was embarrassed. All of his friends staring at him made him feel hot in the head. He was being honest, he _loved_ Katara, and he didn't want to lose her. He's waited to long for her, to know lose her again.

"Oh Aang," Katara began, "I'm sorry for yelling at you," She stood up and so did he, "You know that I love you, and I would never want to hurt you, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for putting you through all of this pain, I'm sorry—"

But before Katara could finish her sentence, Aang pulled her into a deep kiss that was a few seconds but seemed to last forever. They pulled away and stared lovingly into each other's eyes. And right there and then, Katara knew that they would be together forever.

**Wow. Yesterday, I had the "Double Rainbow" song stuck in my head and now it's the song "Hollywood" by Michael Buble. Curse my music remembering skills! Anyways, thanks for reading and the last chapter is next! Are you guys going to miss the vacation story? I sure am! It was so much fun to write! **

**~PirateNinjaAssassinIII (my new name! Do you like, dislike? Tell me!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, are you guys excited? Because I am! This is the last chapter of Trip to Ember Island! I couldn't have done it without my wonderful reviewers. I was in a really depressed mood, (not going to get into that) but you guys gave me the strength to continue. Please enjoy the final chapter of, "Trip to Ember Island"**

**Chapter Eight**

_I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means_

Katara and Aang walked on the beach. Katara was leaning into Aang and he had his arms wrapped around her keeping her warm. They sat down on the ground and looked up in the night sky. Stars spread out everywhere, glistening and twinkling in the moonlight.

_I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means_

Katara had to think, this was how it was meant to be, right? She was happy with who was wrapped around her, this was her destiny? She thought so, and she saw a star and wished upon it, singing,

_I wish on all the rainbows that I see  
I wish on all the people who really dream  
And I'm wishing on tomorrow, praying it'll comes  
And I'm wishing on all the lovin' we've ever done_

All the times Aang smiled at her, all the times he blushed, she never realized how oblivious she was to the fact that the first time their eyes met they were in love.

_I never thought I'd see  
A time when you would be  
So far away from home  
So far away from me_

The moment Aang had kissed her at the solar eclipse, and flew off, risking his life to save millions; she knew she could never lose him.

_Just think of all the moments that we'd spent  
I just can't let you go, for me you were meant  
And I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know  
That in the game of love you reap what you sow  
_

_I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together, whether or never_

_I feel it's time we should make up, baby  
I feel it's time for us to get back together  
And make the best of things, oh, baby  
When we're together, whether or never_

She loved him. She knew she did. And she didn't want to lose him. She had to find him and kiss him all over and apologize and ask for his forgiveness. She needed him with her, she loved him that much.

_I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means_

The night she and Aang broke up. Katara looked up in the dark sky. She was lost without him in her life and she prayed for his forgiveness. She saw a shooting star she saw in the sky and sang,

_I'm wishing on a star  
To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream  
To follow what it means_

And her wish was answered, because Aang came back and she cried into his arms and kissed him all over and apologize, but he put a finger to her lips and smiled, "You don't need to say anything, I never want to see you cry ever again because of me, and when you do cry again, it will be tears of joy, not sorrow," and then they kissed.

**Dear lord that was terrible. Sorry for the crappy ending everyone, by the way, what Aang said was totally from Fullmetal Alchemist if you watch the show. Just saying….Well, I hope you enjoyed it. The song is Wishing on a Star by Rose Royce. Thank you all for reviewing and supporting my story, you guys are awesome! 3**

**~PirateNinjaAssassinIII**


End file.
